The present invention relates to a GSM cellular terminal comprising antenna means, control means, signal processing means, where SIM cards can be combined with the signal processing means for connection to corresponding service networks, said GSM cellular terminal being apt to host several SIM cards simultaneously and switch between them.
As it is known, GSM cellular terminals available on the market are usually capable of operation using only one SIM (Subscriber Identity Memory) card each time, so that each time they can be connected to one service network alone.
Thus, also in view of the ever increasing availability of new and different service opportunities, the subscriber is unable to activate the terminal, e.g. for both a call and response simultaneously on two different service types. Neither is it possible to use for instance an off-peak rate service simultaneously on the same terminal during working hours (xe2x80x9cbusinessxe2x80x9d service) nor a lower rates service during evening hours (xe2x80x9cfamilyxe2x80x9d service).
Other GSM cellular terminals are known, which make use of adapters apt to receive two SIM cards simultaneously. Said terminals allows for simultaneous use of both cards, but the use of one card will exclude the other.
It is the object of the present invention to solve the above drawbacks and provide a GSM cellular terminal having a more efficient and improved performance compared to the solutions already known.
In this frame, it is the main object of the present invention to provide a GSM cellular terminal, which is apt to allow a simultaneous use in transceiving mode of at least two service types associated with respective SIM cards.
In order to achieve such aims, it is the object of the present invention to provide a GSM cellular terminal incorporating the features of the annexed claims, which form an integral part of the description herein.